The Jinchuriki Doctor
by Sumei1
Summary: <html><head></head>[AU. Crossover.] The 9th (soon to be 10th) Doctor tries to remove the time energy from Rose, but things don't turn out how he expected. At all. Soon he's in a world with people called shinobi, a thing called 'chakra', and what the heck is this 'jinchuriki? The Doctor needs to be strong if he's going to find Rose again. Disclaimer: All ideas belong to their owners, not me.</html>
1. Part 1: Jinchuriki

The ninth Doctor pulled away, staring at Rose.

_I've absorbed all the time energy from her . . . so why is her eyes still glowing. _A twinge of doubt poked at him. _What if I did something wrong? _

A golden drop fell from her eyes, reflecting the bright light still emerging from her eyes. A soft gasp was emitted from her mouth, like a gentle breeze on a far-away planet. Her yellow, blonde hair was tangled and wind-blown from the events that had transcended the past few hours. There was something in her eyes. . . .

Beyond the blinding glow of the time energy she'd absorbed from the TARDIS, there was an indistinguishable look of regret in her eyes. Why would she be sad.

"Doctor. . . ." She whispered.

The Doctor grasped her shoulders, eyes scanning her face worriedly. "Rose, Rose, Rose! Clever Rose, you've never let me down. . . ." His voice trailed off.

"Don't let me down now." His voice cracked at the end.

She smiled sadly, "Doctor. I'm sorry. I'll always be with you."

Before he could say anything more, light flooded his vision—and its origin was Rose. Her smiling face was the last thing he saw, as his visions faded from white to black. A soft breath escaped his lips as the light overwhelmed his timelord mind.

_Rose. . . ._

* * *

><p>He cracked his eyes open.<p>

His mouth was dry, and his tongue felt like a damp piece of sandpaper stuck in his mouth. He coughed slightly, and looked around.

Something was . . . wrong. Besides the fact he felt like he was breathing in dust and chemicals, he looked around. The floor of the TARDIS felt unusually cold to his fingers, and he stood up, trying to figure out what felt like it was _missing_.

Running his hands through his hair in confusion, he looked at a mirror, hoping it held more answers than what he was thinking of currently. The first surprise. He walked up to the mirror, taking large strides. It couldn't be. Not already?

He looked down at his hands, and could believe he hadn't noticed before. A new face stared at himself in the mirror. He frowned slightly, taking in his fingers a lock of brown hair. It was a shade lighter than his previous regeneration's, but still. _The one hair color I want, I still haven't gotten. _He grumbled silently, _not ginger. . . ._

Getting over his disappointment, the Doctor looked around again. The thing that had felt off hadn't been the regeneration. That was almost expected as he'd absorbed the time energy, but still. Searching through the fuzziness of his mind, he finally remembered.

Golden. Light. Smile. Cry.

_Rose_.

Running throughout the TARDIS he yelled out, "Er . . . do you see where Rose is?" The TARDIS creaked slightly. "Negative. . . ." The Doctor muttered, "Well, thanks for the help." The TARDIS groaned. "Yes, I _know _she smashed through one of your control panels—are you honestly going to hold a grudge for that?" He ran around the console tapping his fingers into various buttons. The TARDIS didn't reply. He sighed.

"Where is she?" He whispered mostly to himself.

Rose.

One of his best companions he thought.

"_Doctor_" Her soft voice spoke to him softly.

"Rose?" He looked around cautiously.

Before he could listen harder for traces of his blonde companion, the TARDIS jerked suddenly and the rusty noise of the transported started up. "Whoa! Girl, what's wrong?" The TARDIS shouldn't have been teleporting, not when he hadn't inserted any coordinates or given the 'okay'. Something was _definitely _off. Ever since his regeneration. . . . With that thought on hand, he felt weariness drag at him. All he really wanted to do was get a really comfortable couch and crash for a few days.

Giggling laughter echoed through his mind, blending with the TARDIS's wheezing noise as it made to travel through the time vortex.

Hesitant, but certain, he _knew _he'd heard Rose. Did he dare to hope? Did he dare to dream that she was still alive? Somewhere? But alive nonetheless?

"Rose?!" He called out again, not caring if anyone listening thought he was losing a few screws. After all, he'd already proved that quite a long time ago.

"_Doctor—I'm here!_" Her eager voice called to him. It seemed as if her voice was coming from _himself_. The Doctor's two hearts beat fanatically.

Her voice seemed to be carried on the wind, from a far away memory. _I'll always be with you. _"You promised you'd always be with me. But where are you?"

A warmth flared in his chest, nearly catching him in shock. He checked his shirt to make sure it wasn't catching fire (it'd happened once, he didn't intend to relive the experience). "_I'm here Doctor. I'm in you. I'll always be with you."__  
><em>

"What do you mean? I don't understand—" Before the Doctor could continue, a golden light started to mist off of his skin. _Regeneration? _He looked in wonder at his hands. _But I just regenerated? What is this?_

The mist spread all over his body, until he was surrounded completely by a golden . . . something. But the oddest thing was, the whole thing seemed to radiate something that reminded him of Rose. He looked at his hands, watching as the golden light thicken around his skin. It seemed to almost energize him. The usual fogginess that clouded his mind after regeneration was lifted and he had a guess the golden layer surrounding him was responsible.

A long strand of golden color started coming out of the layer surrounding him. The Doctor looked at it in surprised. He touched it, but it bobbed out of the way. It spread out until it stopped. No matter what he did, he couldn't touch it, and it seemed to go through the walls of the TARDIS. _Well this is great. How am I supposed to walk around looking like this? _He glared at the glowing strand.

Before he could start complaining out loud, another strand started coming out again. It repeated eight more times until there were ten of the glowing strands which for some reason reminded the Doctor of tails. The glowing mass that surrounded his head started growing, and as he looked in the mirror he saw it looked almost like. . . .

His eyes widened and took a step back. _It looks like a Wolf!_

_Are you scared of the Bad Wolf, Doctor?_

The dream memory echoed through his mind. _What's going on? _Before he could start questioning it, a loud knock on the door disturbed his thought.

"Open up!" A gruff voice called on the door.

"Kakashi-sensei! Why couldn't I say it?" A whining voice shrieked on the other side of the door. The Doctor raised his eyes, deeply confused.

"Be quiet Naruto! _Cha_!" Another voice yelled, a young girl by the sound of it.

"Both of you shut up, _idiots_," A colder voice growled.

Whoever is was, the Doctor was very interested, and slightly disturbed.

* * *

><p>Kakashi listened on to the door, eyes in the usual bored stare, but the edges were slightly hardened with concentration. <em>No doubt about it, there's defiantly tailed-beast chakra behind there. <em>He fingered the paper in his weapon holster. Jiraiya had given him a chakra-suppressor seal, but if the chakra behind the blue-painted door was stronger than the nine-tails, the seal would be rendered useless.

Team seven had been out training, when a blue square had arrived out of no where, making a large racket—grunting and groaning, the light on top of the box flashing wildly.

Kakashi studied the box. Bijuu (tailed beast) chakra tended to affect things in odd ways, that would explain the box. . . . Whatever it was. . . .

The door cracked open slightly, and Naruto started forward promptly.

Before Kakashi could stop him, Sasuke grabbed his arm. Naruto glared at him, "Get off me!"

"No. Kakashi-sensei said don't anyways." He said in a bored tone. _Sasuke, you're too much like me. Don't let it lead you down dark paths. _Kakashi had seen how seeing his brother had affected him. Kakashi would've been able to say Sasuke was heading off the path of revenge, had his not been reignited by being beaten by his brother, Itachi.

Kakashi couldn't help but think of the other survivor of the Uchiha massacre. He sighed, _it just goes to show how little I really knew about Itachi. _

The door opened a little more, and Kakashi quickly grabbed kunai in his hands, and motioned for his genin squad to do the same.

* * *

><p>The Doctor grumbled, and opened the door.<p>

He was immediately stunned into shock at the short, black knives they were holding. _Wherever the TARDIS sent me, she obviously forgot to tell me that the inhabitants don't like visitors. _He grumbled.

He held his hands up in the universal sign of surrender. "Er, I . . . come in peace?"

"_Come on Doctor, you can do better than that!" _Rose's cheerful voice echoed in his mind.

"Rose, tell me exactly how your in my mind?" He stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed that the four foreigners . . . he laughed to himself, _well I must be the foreigner here . . . _the four people were staring at him oddly. The Doctor gave a glance to his hand and spoke out loud, "I don't suppose you folks know what this sparkling layer around me is?" If even possible, the Doctor was starting to think his first impression of himself to them was getting even worse.

* * *

><p><em>How does he have a chakra bijuu cloak yet he doesn't even know what it is? <em>Kakashi stared at the man incredulously. Clearing his throat, he said stiffly, "I suppose you better come with us."

"Er, okay!" The man smiled, but it was a thin layer covering his utter confusion.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi." Kakashi gestured at his genin squad to do the same.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto stepped in eagerly, looking at the man in interest. _One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. . . . Dang. _Kakashi counted, _know how to use it or not, a jinchuriki of the nine-tails isn't good news. _He felt like groaning, _the Hokage will be so pleased_. He thought out Tsunade and shuddered slightly.

"Haruno Sakura!" Sakura bowed polietly.

Sasuke strolled up and kept step with Kakashi, promptly ignoring the man, "Uchiha Sasuke." He threw over his shoulder, keeping his arrogant smirk on his face. _What am I going to do with you, Sasuke? Why exactly did I sign up to get a genin team? _Kakashi asked himself, meanwhile the foreigner man walked behind the group, though Kakashi could sense embarrassment waffling off of him.

* * *

><p>"<em>What?<em>" Tsunade stood up, pounding her desk. "A ten tails?"

"Ah, yes—" Kakashi started, but she continued, voice betraying her anxiousness.

"Explain what animal it appears to be?"

"Ma, a wolf. His chakra cloak is a golden color, but he doesn't seem to know how to control the chakra."

"Hm. Get him down to the I&T station and get Inoichi in," Tsunade groaned, rubbing her temples. "Honestly, why did I agree to be Hokage?" She grumbled. "Too stressful. . . ."

Kakashi bowed, and exited the room, making to head down to the I&T, but his genin team was waiting for him.

"What's going on?" Naruto demanded.

"What will happen to that man?" Sakura asked.

The only sign Sasuke was interested was less venomous-than-usual glare into the distance.

Kakashi shrugged, "It'll be sorted out soon."

"Why are you going to the I&T then?" Naruto bugged him.

He sighed, "Tsunade's orders."

"Obaa-chan's?" Naruto clarified.

"Sure." Ignoring the rest of Naruto's chatter Kakashi effectively lost him in the streets. _Honestly that kid hangs onto me like a burr. Good thing I lost him though, I doubt Tsunade would appreciate him spying Inoichi doing his mind technique._

Kakashi walked through the I&T's clean glass doors and walked towards the office that belonged to Yamanaka Inoichi, who was his clan's leader, as well as one of the best shinobi in his clan to be able to use the clan mind-reading abilities.

He knocked on the door, and a rugged-faced man answered the door. His dirty blonde hair was swept up in a high ponytail and his dark blue eyes were friendly. "Ah, hello Kakashi. What are you here for?"

Kakashi sighed, "Tsunade wants you do inspect a man's mind. We found him recently, in a . . . blue box. . . . We need to find what his intentions are, and if he's a threat to Konoha. Oh, and also he's the jinchuriki of the ten-tailed wolf."

Kakashi left fairly soon after that.

* * *

><p>The Doctor wasn't exactly sure how welcome he was.<p>

Sure he got a nice room in the . . . Hokage mansion? And he certainly wasn't being chained up to be scarified to some god—another experience he didn't want to have again. He shook his head blearily.

_"Alright, Doctor, I suggest you get a good sleep." _Rose's voice whispered to him

"Okay. . . ." As soon as he closed his eyes, darkness slammed down onto him, but he just managed to think, _she still didn't tell me where she is._

_In his dream he was a in a large dark cavern, that had water dripping down from the walls and the roof—though he couldn't see the roof at all from where he was. The Doctor felt a prick of annoyance as he realized his shoes were wet._

_A glow from the corner of his eye made him turn, and he saw her. _Rose. _She looked like what she had before she'd disappeared, with golden hair, but her eyes were the normal warm brown. Her smile wasn't the same color, but was just as radiant._

_"Rose!" He ran forward, and felt relief when he hugged her, she was solid. "I missed you."_

_She laughed, "Doctor. . . . Why'd you miss me? I've been here all along."_

_The water seemed to burst into flames and rose as steam as the Doctor realized the odd layer of golden light was back, evaporating the water as it came in contact. "What is this? Rose?—"_

_Alarm rang in his voice as she stepped back, away from him, pain flickering over her face._

_"I-I'm fine Doctor!" She called, but before she could finish her sentence, the glow reentered her eyes and the layer of glowing energy started to cover her, but instead of being transparent as it was for the Doctor, it was solid, growing and becoming part of her. It grew until he wasn't looking at sweet Rose, the girl whom he'd befriended over their many travels, but in her place was a glowing wolf that had eyes like solid 24-karat gold. _

_The wolf sneered in her place, and the Doctor took a step back. "W-who are you? What have you done to Rose?"_

_"I'm the _true _bijuu!" He snarled._

_"Bijuu?" The Doctor asked._

_"Tailed beast? Chakra monster? All powerful being?!" The wolf looked increasingly annoyed with the more and more clueless expressions the Doctor was emitting with each name. He sat down on the wet floor. "At _least _tell me you know what chakra is."_

_"Chakra?"_

_"Knew it." He grumbled under his breath. "Okay, to make sure you don't kill us both from over-exerting yourself. Chakra is basically the life energy that powers everything. Shinobi, the people we met earlier, are humans who have learned how to manipulate and use their chakra to do many things. Like so—"_

_The wolf stood up and made different motions with his hands. "Okay, I'll teach you a basic attack move called—"_

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa. _Attack_?" The Doctor asked. "In case if you haven't noticed, I'm sort of against violence, which is why. . . ." He flipped out his sonic screwdriver, and it was the wolf's turn to be utterly confused. "I got this bad boy!"_

_"What. The. _Heck_. Is. _That_?" The wolf growled, unable to keep confusion out of his voice. "You use that pitiful weapon in battle and you're dead."_

_The Doctor, suffered from a damaged pride and stared the wolf down. "Oi! I have you know I've seen many things in my lives. I walked away from the Last Great Time War. I marked the passing of the Time Lords. I saw the birth of the universe, and I watched as time ran out, moment by moment, until nothing remained. No time. No space. Just me. I walked in universes where the laws of physics were devised by the mind of a mad man. And I have watched universes freeze and creations burn. I have seen things you wouldn't believe. I have lost things you will never understand. Knowledge that must never be spoken. Knowledge that would make your brain _burn_."_

_Once the words left his mouth, the Doctor felt himself being shaken. He was being woken._

_As the Doctor left the cavern, the wolf couldn't help but stare at where he'd been. _Maybe this one will be different. . . .

* * *

><p>A man with a white mask on, with eye holes poked through stood over him as he woke. The Doctor groaned, " Can't you let me sleep?" He groaned.<p>

The man said in a blank voice, "I have orders to transport you to the I&T department headquarters where you will be put under interrogation."

The Doctor felt slightly annoyed, "Why? What did I do?"

Without replying, the man grabbed the Doctor's arm, and with surprising strength for his size, he started dragging him. _This's going to be a long day. . . ._ He grumbled, staring pointedly at the white masked man. He was clothed in black, except for the silvery, gray metal that was shaped into a chest plate. A short blade was attached to the back of his armor. _So many weapons! These guys have an obsession or something!__  
><em>

Another man with a ponytail (it'd taken the Doctor a second to realize that it was indeed a man and not a woman) walked up to him. "My name is Yamanaka Inoichi, I will be your interrogator."

"Lovely," The Doctor said crisply. "So what are we doing?" He looked around the room, noticing there was a large section of the room's floor that was covered with black characters, which spread out in a circular pattern, circling around a section that was free of any ink.

"Shoes off." The man called 'Inoichi' ordered.

"Okay." Hesitantly, he left his beloved shoes in the corner of the room and sat down in the center of the floor.

"Relax your mind. I will need you to cooperate with me." He said gruffly, making the same hand motions the wolf had started to shown the Doctor before in his dream. What was it he said? Oh right, apparently he was molding his chakra or something like that. Before the Doctor could realize what he was doing, Inoichi rested his palm on his forehead, and the conscious world faded away.

"Okay, we're in your mind right now." He said.

The Doctor peered around, looking for Rose. . . . Or was it the wolf? Or was it both? The Doctor frowned, after a few hundred years of traveling the universes, it did get irritating when you didn't understand things.

"Just relax your mind, and lower your barriers. I won't be able to access your mind if you're so uptight," Inoichi grumbled.

"Where are we right now?"

"This, if you will, is the front doorstep of your mind. We've barely entered." Inoichi said gruffly, though it seemed he was pleased that he knew something that the Doctor didn't.

The Doctor closed his eyes, and attempted to relax his mind, but he could help but worry about where Rose was.

Finally, Inoichi walked forward and a old, wooden door appeared in front of the two. He pushed it open and they walked in.

They entered at larger room. There was simple information floating around, all of them attached to different scrolls that seemed to just be hanging off the walls. Inoichi placed his palms on one, and closed his eyes in concentration as he scanned through the scrolls. As he unraveled the scroll, more information became clear to him.

"How are you doing this?" The Doctor asked, peering around his mind in wonder. In all his travels, he hand't experienced a race that could do this.

Inoichi's blue eyes cracked open. "My clan, the Yamanaka's, have a special ability to manipulate our chakra into our hands, then we can then guide it into other people's bodies—which is why I put my hand to your forehead," He explained. "Once I'm inside, my chakra organizes information," he gestured to the scrolls lining the walls, "And then I can assess them. But most people don't have so many scrolls. Most have only one or two in the first few rooms, but you have . . . twenty six."

The Doctor looked around and saw he was right. "And this is all very basic information?"

He nodded, "Most of this consists of small information, like where your home is, what your favorite color is, and other things like that."

"What's my favorite color then?" The Doctor challenged.

Inoichi glanced at him with boredom, "Green."

"Favorite food?!"

"Banana."

"Least favorite food?"

"Apples."

"How do you know this?!" The Doctor looked in wonder.

"I already told you," He said, opening up the next set of doors. "My chakra is running out unusually fast. Can you open up all your mind. We need to get to the central-most room."

"Why, what's that?"

"It has your life's memories."

The Doctor almost felt like laughing. "How many will you go through?"

"As many as possible."

"You realize how many memories I have right?" The Doctor was a little hesitant to tell the man, but he couldn't exactly stand to give the man a heart attack about how many scroll there would be, without warning him at least.

Inoichi shrugged, "Humans get millions of memories in an average lifespan."

"I'm about 903 years old."

Inoichi hid his surprise well, but his darkening face revealed the extent of his enthusiasm. "Well then, _Doctor_, we best be hurrying."

"How did you get my name—?" Well, it wasn't _exactly _his name, more of a title if you will. He was still getting used to this whole 'mind-reading' and 'chakra' thing. _Who would've guessed this was possible? I wonder if any other humans have unlocked this ability. _The Doctor would've completely submersed himself with remembering all the other planets and universes he'd traveled to had not Inoichi quite loudly replied to his question.

"Remember? The scrolls?"

"Ah, yes." The Doctor sheepishly ran fingers through his hair. _This is really weird. . . ._

_"Have faith Doctor," _Rose's voice whispered once more. His eyes widened, and he hoped that Inoichi hadn't noticed his sudden jumpiness. "_Stay strong Doctor. I will always be with you."_

* * *

><p>Inoichi rubbed his temples, his head just hurt <em>thinking <em>about how many scrolls the Doctor had had. He hadn't been lying. Rows upon rows—of just _scrolls_. How the heck did one get so many memories?!

"Ah . . . Inoichi?" The head of the Intelligence section snapped his head up at Tsunade's voice. She looked at him anxiously, "What did happen?"

"T-that man. . . ." Inoichi's voice trailed off. "No. . . ." He shook his head. "He's not a man."

"What?" Tsunade leaned forward, blonde eyebrows bent together in frustration.

"He's a . . . timelord. Or at least, that's what his memories told me."

"Explain."

"Well, see, he can live for an extremely long time, he's apparently around 903 years old. But that's not the only thing." Inoichi paused, thinking back to the main room of the Doctor's mind.

* * *

><p>A golden mirage had appeared—it was of a young girl, and she was wearing a jacket, and seemed to have no weapons on her.<p>

She smiled and the Doctor ran forward, "Rose!?"

Inoichi stuck out his arm, holding the Doctor back. "Sir, I recommend you do not come in contact. Whoever you knew before . . . this isn't her. This is a demon—a chakra monster."

"Ah . . . he told me about that," The Doctor said, a look of concentration appeared on his face. "All that stuff about chakra-whatnot right?"

"Who's he?" Inoichi peered to the side at the other man.

"Well, it—the wolf." _Wolf? _

_She doesn't look like a wolf, but she radiates the chakra of a bijuu,_ Inoichi studied the girl. Her eyes were a light brown, but held no trace of the malicious chakra bijuu usually radiated, especially while in their jinchuriki's mind. "Where is the bijuu, Doctor?"

The girl raised her hand, "Hullo, my name's Rose Tyler! Call me Rose, if you want. I'm the bijuu—or whatever you called me, I suppose. And no, I'm not a wolf. . . ." She looked confused, as if she didn't even know the answer to the said question herself. "Well, I'm _pretty _sure I'm not a wolf." She spun around, "Don't look like a wolf, neh?"

Inoichi frowned, _true she doesn't look like a wolf, but there are several witnesses that said that the Doctor's bijuu chakra cloak resembled a wolf. So there should be a wolf-entity somewhere around here, since we're in the center of his mind. She's the only other thing here, but if she's not the bijuu . . . what is she then? _

Pushing his arm aside, the Doctor walked up to 'Rose' and promptly hugged her. "Rose! I missed you—you gave me a scare back there . . . on Satellite 5. That was great how you got rid of the daleks, but you didn't have to risk your life like that! The time energy isn't meant for humans, or any species really. It would've killed you!" He rambled, Inoichi getting more and more confused as he spoke. _Daleks? Satellite 5? Time energy? What?!_

Rose smiled, "Doctor, it seemed like it was the only way."

"I sent you back in the TARDIS for a reason," Before she could speak, the Doctor continued. "Also, she, the TARDIS, doesn't appreciate you smashing through her console."

She laughed, "Sorry about that. Mickey's truck is good, right?"

Inoichi was absolutely lost.

"Well Doctor, you took your time finding me!" She skipped around, ripples splashing out from where she stepped. _Wait. . . . Water? _Inoichi took at step back, and found his boot getting soaked. _Oh no. . . . _From all the jinchuriki he'd met and gotten the honor of looking through their minds, in all of their minds, for some reason, the bijuu itself seemed to reveal itself when there was water. _Which means. . . . _He looked around, _come on wolf . . . come out and play. . . ._

A shadow slammed into his chest and he was knocked down into the water. He coughed, air bubbles floating up in the murky water. The shadow had glowing yellow eyes, and its pointed fangs were bared in a smile. "You wanted me to come out and play—_Inoichi_?"

"What?!" Inoichi gasped, the wolf shadow clawing him up to the surface. He saw it pad over to Rose's form and he noticed small golden particles were floating off her skin, but the Doctor hadn't seemed to notice—or he didn't care.

The Doctor gave a shout when he saw Rose clasp her head in sudden pain. "Doctor! S-stay away!" With agility almost shinobi-like, she leaped backwards, but the wolf followed her, the glow of its eyes brightening in anticipation. Inoichi watched in awe as the wolf's claws left a dark honey-golden scratch-lines in their wake. Rose screamed as bubbly gold froth started covering her until finally.

"Did you miss me Doctor?" The wolf snarled, gone was Rose.

The Doctor comically stumbled back and pointed at it triumphantly to Inoichi. "Told you! A wolf!"

"I'm not '_a wolf_'." The wolf grumbled. "I'm called Bad Wolf."

Inoichi stifled a laugh, "_Bad Wolf_? That seems just the same as _a wolf_."

Bad Wolf growled under his breath.

"Anyways—what do you want?" The Doctor's voice hardened. "What did you do to Rose? She was in pain! I could tell! Tell me! What were you doing to her?" His voice got faster and angrier the more he spoke, his eyes darkening. "Tell me wolf—or you'll wish you never crossed paths with me."

"How am I supposed to know? I've been sealed inside that petty girl for centuries," The wolf growled, golden chakra sparking and fizzing off of his pelt.

"Then why was she in pain?"

"How am I supposed to know? Our conscious minds are constantly fighting for control," The wolf grumbled. "Honestly, I thought that day it would be my lucky break and I'd end up free—but instead I wind up stuck in _you_."

"Excuse me?" The Doctor said indigently.

"Wait," Inoichi finally broke in. "You said you _thought_. What happened that day? What was _that day_?" He asked the wolf, who's scowl was growing by the minute.

"On that satellite. I convinced my jinchuriki to open up the TARDIS console—her in taking the time energy would've weakened her chakra so much, I would've been able to easily break out of the stupid seal."

The Doctor rushed forward, nearly strangling the wolf with his fist. He clutched at the wolf's scruff, shaking the bijuu. "_What_! It's _your _fault that Rose . . . !" He sat down, rage melting from his expression. "Rose. . . ."

The wolf managed an awkward look, and smoothed out his ruffled chest fur.

"Well, it didn't work anyways."

Inoichi nodded unsurly, but stumbled as he began to walk. A loud grumble echoed throughout the chamber and Inoichi realized it was coming from him. Closing his eyes he felt hunger claw at him. _How long have we been here? _He wondered. _My chakra is fairly low, I should cut the connection, but first. . . ._

"Why are you in the Doctor right now? Did you have an sealer with you?" Thankfully, the wolf understand what he meant.

He shook his shaggy head, "I dunno, all I remember is gagging as my jinchuriki was kissing _that _guy," he pointed at the Doctor roughly, "And then I felt my essence being transferred into the Doctor. Don't know why my jinchuriki did that—she knew that she would've survived the time energy with my chakra supporting her human chakra." He looked slightly proud at that. "Anyways, my jinchuriki was an odd person—I don't know what you saw in her." He nodded at the Doctor.

"Well, we have to cut the connection loose Doctor, my chakra is running low." Inoichi notified the Doctor, who nodded stiffly. Inoichi couldn't tell what thoughts were racing around in the man's head, but he had a feeling he didn't exactly want to know what it was.

* * *

><p>"So, you're trying to tell me that <em>somehow <em>that wolf was sealed into the 'Doctor' and he became a jinchuriki because of it? Because he was . . . _kissed_?" Tsunade grumbled. She leaned back in her chair, processing the information. "Hm. Very well. It appears that the man isn't a threat, but make sure ANBU guards are on him until he has clearance. Seeing how inexperienced he is, we don't need the bijuu running loose in Konoha."

"Yes, Hokage." Inoichi bowed, and made to leave, but before he could, she paused.

"Inoichi. That man—whoever he is, he will make a difference in Konoha's future. I can see it." She said, staring out the window. "Dismissed."

"Hai."

Outside the window, Kabuto Yakushi smiled and pushed up his glasses. _Orochimaru-sama will be pleased._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I've decided that this will be a chapter story, though I don't intend to make it too long. <strong>

**I hope you guys enjoyed!**


	2. Part 2: Remembrance

**Chapter 2**

"Are you sure about this, Kabuto?" the pale-skinned snake-sannin rasped. His gray-haired companion nodded, stiffly but surly.

"Yes. He is a jinchuriki—of the ten tails. He is unexperienced and isn't used to the boosted chakra," Kabuto dutifully reported.

Orochimaru laughed—a chilling sound that brought men to their knees and caused children to cry. "Excellent job. Next morning we shall make a move—you know what to do."

Kabuto nodded, and he pushed up his glasses, the soft clinking noise echoing softly throughout the large room. Quiet as a cat's ghost, his form flickered, and dissipated in a poof. Orochimaru smiled cruelly, _soon my plans will move ahead. Konoha will pay. _

* * *

><p>The Doctor ran his fingers over the TARDIS's console, and murmured soft words of encouragement. <em>For some reason, she still isn't able to travel. <em>His eyes flickered to the door, they weren't here yet. He liked the place, but it was still too soon after—

_Doctor._

He felt like turning around—hoping that when he did, he would be able to see it. See her there, smiling at him. Just like it had been before. He felt like crying, but inside he chided himself. _Come on boy, you got through the time war, you've lost companions before, you've seen several species being completely annihilated, you've lived for centuries—so what's so different about this?_ Then he realized what was different—_her smile, her laugh—she was so full of _life. No one had quite touched him the same, as Rose Tyler.

But now he knew that the voice he heard, was just an echo of what Rose had been before—locked inside of him, by the foolishness of the wolf itself.

_But . . . is Rose really the Rose I thought I knew?_ He pondered. She'd left him in the dark about her spirit being bonded with the wolf, and the Doctor hadn't even noticed that all those times. . . . All those times when it seemed that she's just adapted and reacted well to the astounding situations they'd wounded up in—no, it'd probably been real reflexes. More than just fear had powered her back then. But was the same for him?

Sometimes he wondered if it was possible, that he, the Doctor, whom lived for longer than most and was still quite sane if he had anything to say about it, was really just . . . _afraid_.

What was he afraid of though? There was a lot of things really, but they were trivial fears. Was it possible that he was afraid of something he'd never considered before?

That he was afraid of losing Rose?

* * *

><p>A knock on the door of the TARDIS snapped him from his daydreams. He looked up, sending out his chakra, and recognized the man Kakashi's chakra, as well as Sasuke and Sakura's. His scan paused on the boy Naruto. His chakra was odd. . . . There was the normal chakra flowing through his body, but behind it was something more—a violent red swirling mass. Kakashi, when the man had been teaching the Doctor how to manipulate his chakra, had told him to ignore how Naruto's chakra was odd, but the timelord couldn't help but feel something was quite off about it.<p>

_It feels like there's some sort of . . . angry beast in there. _The Doctor sighed, and allowed himself a proud smile. After a week of a lot of scrapes and bloodied knees, he'd learned to control his chakra. Kakashi had assured him he was doing surprisingly well for one just learning about chakra, but he still felt slightly amused and irritated that he'd never heard of chakra before, _yet here it is, swirling and moving around inside of me, all this time._

The Doctor still got surprised once in a while when seeing other 'shinobi' of the 'Hidden Leaf Village' walking up buildings and such like it was just a normal stroll. _And to think there's still planets and worlds around the universes that still haven't invented the wheel! _He marveled.

"Ah, come in!" The Doctor said cheerfully, opening the door.

No matter how well he was adapting to the shinobi world, they to his—not too much. They still tread lightly in the TARDIS, no matter how much he reassured them that she was quite friendly (to which they stared confusedly at him—_she? Surly she's not a being? _The TARDIS had creaked quite loudly to show her displeasure at that comment).

Kakashi stepped in, his posture relaxed and eyes crinkled in a friendly way, the Doctor recalled the ways he'd been taught by the man to look 'underneath the underneath'. He'd looked at the Doctor and said seriously, "_Make sure you analyze and assess information quickly. In the world of the shinobi, not doing this can get you and your companions killed._" He spoke it as a man who had experience with the topic, and the Doctor, for all his knowledge of the universe felt a small twinge of respect for the man. Looking at the man, the Doctor looked underneath and saw small things he would've never thought to look of before his crash-course trip to the Hidden Leaf.

His muscles were tensed—ready to move when needed. He relaxed hand at his side was really resting gently on his weapons (the Doctor crinkled his noise, _what was it with weapons?!_) pouch—he was prepared to draw one of the black short knives. His gaze drifted across the room, but it was carefully analyzing the room—checking for places of defense, installed weapons, etc. The Doctor was impressed—with himself and the fact that no matter how gory, the shinobi were well prepared and equipped for their rough lives.

"Remember, we're going on a mission today, and you're to come with us," He said.

"_Yes_! A mission!" Naruto's loud voice rang from outside.

"Shut up! It's only a C-rank idiot!" Sakura yelled.

"Both of you be quiet—can't you ever be silent?" Sasuke droned.

Sakura's voice called out again, just as loud from before. "See Naruto!? You make Sasuke mad!"

The Doctor winced and couldn't help but sympathize with the gray-haired man. _Well, he has his hands full_.

"Come on, let's go," Kakashi sighed, speaking to the Doctor as well as his genin team. They stopped squabbling and were reduced to Naruto and Sasuke aggressively shouldering each other, as they tried to avoid Kakashi's gaze.

They walked through thick undergrowth, walking on some unmarked path, but the Doctor didn't question it. After seeing shinobi leaping from branch to branch in no apparent order, he stopped questioning where they were going.

They were stopped short though when the silver-haired man before the Doctor stuck his arm out, and faster than he could see, whipped out the black knife. Despite what it was, the Doctor felt slightly comforted at the weapon's appearance. After all, "fight fire with fire" right?

A black star embedded itself in the bark behind his head. The Doctor winced at the tuff of hair the star had nearly sheared off.

All of the genin—even Sakura—got out weapons. _Weapons, weapons, _weapons_! Honestly, ever heard of _negotiation_?! _The Doctor grumbled in his mind.

_"__Come on Doctor! When in Rome, act Roman!" _A girlish voice echoed through his mind.

_Rose! _

But before he could comprehend it, more black stars rained out of the trees, and the other shinobi circled into a defensive formation.

Faster than the others could move though, another wave of needles appeared. Before the Doctor could defend, he felt three sink deep into his neck—missing vital points, but hurting nonetheless. _Oww. . . . _He resisted the urge to yank them out. Instinct told him it would only make it worse. But before he could guess what _worse _was, black spots flickered across his vision.

_Whoa. . . .Why's the world spinning? _He thought, until finally, the darkness set in.

* * *

><p>Orochimaru frowned at his reflection in the rusted old mirror.<p>

Flakes of his skin were peeling off, the white skin flopping to reveal paler, more normal-colored skin—he hated it. _Hm. Three years is almost up, and this host is weak. _He smiled, his reflection revealing pointed incisors. He looked at the picture in his hand, smiling eagerly.

A brown haired man with spiked up hair, sideburns, and a ridiculous smile plastered to his face. _He almost looks as stupid as Jiraiya. Or Minato, his student. _

No matter how ugly he was, Orochimaru had a feeling this man . . . he would be the perfect host. _Sharingan or not, being the ten-tails jinchuriki is a bonus. _It was a better option than waiting for a whole decade for another Uchiha to be open for possession.

Turning away from the mirror, Orochimaru sat down his chair, winced slightly as his host's body's muscles burned at the trivial movement. _It'll be worth it_, he told himself. _Kabuto better have done his homework. _He thought, mouth clenched between a grimace of pain and a frown of vengeance. Both normal expressions.

There was a knock on the door, and Orochimaru sensed Kabuto's chakra at the door. "Come in," he hissed through clenched teeth. His host was weak, but he could still fight if the jinchuriki proved a pest.

When he saw the man, it hadn't been exactly what he expected. Sure, he was the same from the picture, but what was with the ridiculous trench coat?


	3. Part 3: The Wolf

**Hello all! Sorry I've been terribly lazy lately. I don't know how I feel about the end of the story (never the greatest fluff-writer) but, meh. Sorry if the fight-scene seems too rushed, I for one am simply awful at pacing and just the whole fighting in general! So if your only concern is the fight scenes, I consider my job done well. Enjoy!**

Orochimaru attempted what he thought of as a friendly smile. "Hello . . . ah. . . ." His gaze flickered to Kabuto who sighed.

"It's the Doctor, Orochimaru-sama," He muttered, while the Doctor stared at them in interest.

The Doctor was looking around the room in interest. He frowned slightly when he saw Orochimaru's flaked skin. "Must've not heard of moisturizer. . . ." The man muttered.

The white-skinned man wasn't sure to be offended or not. "_What_?"

The Doctor glanced up, "Oh—um . . . ." After a moment of thinking he opened his mouth, "You know, sticking needles in people isn't the kindest method of bringing someone to your home. A call would work, you know right?"

"Call? What, like _shout_ at you to come?" Orochimaru scowled, pointed incisors sticking out slightly at the edge of his mouth. He licked his lips with his unnaturally long tongue, _what is this guy talking about? No shinbi in their right mind comes with somebody without a word. Where did Sarutobi pick this guy up from?_

"You know—call? Like, _phones_?" The Doctor gestured with his hands, making a little square shape. "You ring it up, and you can talk to other people?"

"What is this?" Orochimaru was intrigued yet irritated he didn't know of _whatever _this was. "Explain."

The Doctor shrugged, "How to explain. . . . Uh, okay, so it's like this rectangle and there's buttons—well, then there's those touch-screens and all. . . ."

Orochimaru was getting more and more confused. Which he didn't especially like. _How am I supposed to master every single jutsu in this world if I can't even understand this concept of this . . . _phone _or whatever it is!?_

"Kabuto. Go get his room prepared." Orochimaru nodded to the gray-haired teenager, who was waiting patiently in the corner for orders.

"Hai. What will you do for now?" Kabuto glanced warily at the 'Doctor'. Who knew what weapons he could have stashed in his trench coat? Sure, he claimed to not have any weapons but, _you can never be too sure._

Orochimaru frowned, and Kabuto swore he saw a trace of embarrassment. "I—I must understand this _phone _the . . . .Doctor speaks of."

Kabuto groaned silently, "Uh . . . . _Hai _Orochimaru-sama. . . ."

* * *

><p>Kabuto walked down the stone passageway in the underground base. After the last one had been infiltrated, they'd created a new one. For experienced shinobi such as themselves, making a huge maze of tunnels underground needed only a few earth jutsus to be complete.<p>

He opened the designated room and peered inside.

Black characters were drawn carefully all over the room's floor—the place where the extraction would take place. Kabuto nodded stiffly to two shinobi in the room—Orochimaru's personal fuinjutsu specialists.

"Is Orochimaru-sama ready for the removal of the tailed beast yet?" One of them asked, still staring intently at the characters, checking for any flaws. The slightest mistake could end up with the bijuu being released or improperly sealed away—both which would not do.

"Ah, no—not yet." Kabuto mentally winced and decided to not discuss Orochimaru's interest in the _phone_ or whatever it was. "What will happen exactly during the sealing?"

The second shinobi stood up and walked up to Kabuto, and the gray-haired teenager resisted the urge to take a chakra-scalpel to the man's lung. _A little respect _please_! _He grumbled in his mind.

"We'll be sealing the ten-tails into that—" He gestured to an enormously thick blank scroll. "Then we'll make the bijuu take form in a heavily secured fuinjutsu area, so we can interrogate and get information from it." Kabuto nodded and made mental note of the procedures the man handed to him—who knew when the information could be used?

"Good. Orochimaru-sama will be here soon most likely. I'll go check up on the situation with the jinchuriki." Kabuto bowed stiffly and felt slightly relieved when he was able to leave the stuffy room.

Just as he made to walk down the passageway, Kabuto was stopped by the sight of Orochimaru _eagerly_(?!) pulling along the Doctor, who had a glowing flat square in his palm. An excited light was playing in the man's eyes.

"O-Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto questioned.

The said man smiled and forcefully grabbed the glowing tablet from the jinchuriki's grasp. "Look! Look Kabuto!" Orochimaru's raspy voice was shouting, but instead of anger or frustration, it held exhilaration. It was almost a frightening change from the man's usual creepy demeanor. "Look! Kabuto—check this out!"

The man swiped his pale finger over the screen—and Kabuto realized there was some sort of cat was on the screen—and the cat squirmed and a purring noise came out of the device.

"That means it's happy!" Orochimaru grinned like the madman he was.

The Doctor behind him shrugged helplessly at Kabuto's deadpanned expression. "It's a cat-companion app—" Before Kabuto could even ask what an _app _was, Orochimaru yelled in surprise as the tablet buzzed.

"Eh!? _Meow-meow _is hungry?" Orochimaru's expression was between doubt and annoyance. "So—how do I make her _not _hungry?"

"Ah, well, you see you need to—" The Doctor paused when Orochimaru thrust the glowing square at him.

"Feed her!" He ordered, rasping tone ridiculously serious.

"Uh. . . . Okay, well . . . um . . . you need to go to the coin shop—see? And then—look you have twenty-five coins, as that's the starter amount—then I click the food to buy it." Orochimaru was paying attention with a scary look of concentration.

Kabuto felt like screaming, "Orochimaru-sama! We need to get the jinchuriki's bijuu—"

"_Wait_ Kabuto! Can't you see that _Meow-meow _needs me?!" Orochimaru snarled, yellow eyes gleaming aggressively, daring Kabuto to object.

"H-hai . . . Orochimaru-sama. . . ."

Another meow of appreciation rang out from the 'phone'. Orochimaru smiled proudly. "I fed her!"

The Doctor laughed nervously, "Ah . . . well—look you can also play games with her—"

"I must do this!" Orochimaru yelled, tapping frantically at the screen. A glowing arrow figure spun, and the rest of the screen remained motionless. "Uh—what happened? Tell me what happened!" His voice turned deadly—"_Tell me what happened to Meow-meow or I will make you die in the most painful way you could ever imagine!_"

The Doctor sweat-dropped. "Orochimaru—if that is you name—that's the loading screen. . . . The thing has to load up before you can play with _Meow-meow_."

Orochimaru attempted to look dignified, "Of course! I knew that!"

* * *

><p>"<em>No<em>! _Meow-meow_! What happened to her?!" The phone's screen was pitch black and Orochimaru looked ready to kill. Killing intent was steaming off him in waves.

The Doctor checked the phone and frowned. "Oh. Must've died—"

"_What_!?" His voice hardened. "You're telling me that _Meow-meow __**died**_!?"

"No! Uh, you just need to charge it! Geeze!" The Doctor pocket the phone, "It doesn't matter—it's just a game anyways—"

"_Meow-meow is not just a game_." Orochimaru growled, hatred rippling off him. He glared at Kabuto, "Get the room ready Kabuto! We're doing the extraction!"

"Whoa! _Extraction?! _That sounds painful!" The Doctor weaved around Orochimaru, not flinching at the man's scowl. "Come on—do we have to?! Can't I—uh—_charge _up _Meow-meow_?"

"No—I've neglected the bijuu too much. It's time has come," Orochimaru had an eager expression dancing across his face, and Kabuto wasn't sure whether he was glad or scared that his old self was back. He shrugged and went off to do what Orochimaru-sama said, _better than him muttering about that ridiculous _Meow-meow _thing_.

* * *

><p>The Doctor wasn't exactly sure how he felt.<p>

After being captured, Rose—or was it the Wolf?—anyways, whatever the _bijuu _was, it's presence wasn't sensible. _Don't know if that's good or not. _What was that human proverb? _Keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer_. Exactly. Whether Rose/ the Wolf was a friend or foe, the Doctor really didn't like unknown visitors in his mind.

The seal-people Orochimaru had 'hired' were kneeling, making a square with the Doctor at the center. Which he didn't exactly like. He'd been through enough plants' cultures to know these sorts of formations weren't exactly the best.

He felt inside the numerous trench coat—which was working really well, why'd he never used these things before?—and searched for the object. The Doctor's brow dipped anxiously, and his grappling became more mixed up. _Where is it? _The sonic was nowhere to be found. _Just when I need it!_

"Start." Orochimaru said, pale face looking warped and unnatural in the candle's orange glow. The Doctor was wondering how the heck he was so pale—sunscreen didn't even work that well, yet these shinobi-folk didn't even know what SPF was. Nor was this the same man who had been obsessing over Meow-meow the cat companion app.

"Hai!" The four seal people shouting in unison. Making hand-seals, they finally stopped, and slammed their palms into the ground, making the pre-drawn black characters light up. It was even obvious for the Doctor to tell that they were channeling a large amount of chakra into the ground. Before he could even open his mouth to ask what the heck they were doing, pain ripped through him.

As a timelord, the Doctor wasn't some superhuman being who was invincible and impervious to pain, but nor did he experience this oh-my-god-please-chop-off-my-head-to-end-this-pain pain every other day. Usually when it got to that point, his whole regeneration thing kicked off and ta-da! New face, and no more pain! Unfortunately with this whole _extraction _thing wasn't so fortunate (the Doctor had _known _there had been something off about it!).

The pain, felt like someone was reaching into his gut, twisting around his intestines, and then finally someone decided: _oh, these are fun! Let's take them out! _And so the horrible, messy business of getting the ten-tailed Wolf extracted began.

Needless to say, the Doctor would've much more enjoyed reading a light book explaining the theory of quantum mechanics.

* * *

><p>"Orochimaru-sama! The bijuu is properly sealed, and the mirage is complete! Activate it's visibility?" The head of the fuinjutsu asked, channeling chakra throughout his palms, ready to do as his master bided.<p>

Orochimaru gave a cackling laugh. "Do so at once. I'm eager to meet this . . . _Wolf_. . . ."

The jinchuriki—or more of the ex-jinchuriki of the bijuu, lay exhausted to the side, though it was a miracle in itself that he was still alive. Most jinchuriki never survived the extraction of their bijuu, except for certain annoying Uzumaki clan members. . . .

The snake sannin eagerly leaned his head forward, black hair draping down like a curtain of death. The fuinjustu head didn't dare laugh at the fleeting thought that the man looked like a girl. Doing so was asking for death. And with Orochimaru in the picture, it was like asking for torture, being tested on until your mental sanity cracked, then slowly being melted in acid, and then being killed by the slow decapitation of a blunt axe. Lovely.

Over the scroll, which was completely covered with black characters, the image of a wolf appeared. It wasn't like normal wolves though, it was standing on its hind legs, and there was a spark of something intelligent in its eyes. "Orochimaru." The fuinjutsu head winced at the blunt way the Wolf was addressing his master. "What do you want?"

Orochimaru allowed a chilling laugh to escape past his mouth. He licked his lips with his tongue, "Bijuu—I have sealed you away. You are powerless. Yield to me."

"How about—_no_." The Wolf smiled cheerfully. "What's wrong Orochimaru? Hm." He paused, "Orochimaru's too long—how about Orochie!?" 'Orochie's' face soured, not looking pleased at all with his new nickname.

"Stop with this foolishness." He rasped. His reptilian, slit-like eyes bulged, "Tell me how you came to be bijuu. There are no records of the ten-tailed wolf. Surly a bijuu as strong as you would leave some trace—at least a trail of destruction in your wake?"

The Wolf scowled, "I'm a special case that's why." He muttered under his breath, "Stupid brat—getting me sealed. It's an outrage!"

"Explain!" Orochimaru snarled, and glared at the fuinjutsu head who nodded fanatically and poured chakra into the seal. The Wolf's frown turned into a grimace, as the foreign chakra was causing him to have pain.

The Wolf winced, "Fine! Fine! It started with that girl's ancestor."

"What girl?" Orochimaru narrowed his eyes.

The Wolf closed its eyes, and in its place, a blonde girl flickered, but then it warped back. "She's still attached to me, even though our mortal body was vaporized. I barely managed to keep us alive after that ridiculous time energy." He snorted.

"So you're genetically meshed together?" Orochimaru's eyes were ignited with interest.

"In a way," The Wolf nodded. "Her ancestor somehow managed to seal me into himself—idiot, really. Brave, but stupid attempt to protect his friends. But, naturally, being a novice in fuinjutsu, the man didn't know complex, but safer seals. The crude seal he used accidently melded our chakra signatures together, and this passed down the generations. A few grandchildren later, and I'm in _her_." The Wolf shrugged, "It was probably the most fun host I'd ever experienced. If you thought that phone was something, Orochie you wouldn't believe what other universes are like—"

"It wasn't the _phone _that was interesting, it was _Meow-meow _that was interesting," Orochimaru protested. "And my name isn't Orochie."

The Wolf shrugged it off. "Doesn't matter Orochie. Anyhow, what was I saying? Ah, yes—I travelled all around the universes. Until, I don't get how, but somehow I winded up in that guy!" He pointed at the Doctor. "The man's a strange one." The Wolf decided he wasn't going to tell Orochie that he was a timelord. He was still irritated that in his franticness, he'd influenced Rose into kissing the Doctor, hoping it'd cleanse his host of the time energy, but _no_—it just somehow ended up with him ended inside of the man—timelord—_whatever _he was! People weren't supposed to be able to _seal _demons with a _kiss_. It sounded like the sort of junk that came of out the 'fairy-tales' Rose had read as a child.

_Not _my _fault the guy somehow used fuinjutsu with his lips_, the Wolf glared at the Doctor. Although, he had a feeling that being with Orochie would, in the end, be a lot worse than being sealed inside the Doctor.

Orochimaru shrugged, "I have no need for the jinchuriki. When we're done, dispose of his body."

"But he's still alive!"

"You think I won't take care of that?" Orochimaru sneered. "Don't you worry." He stepped towards the limp body of the Doctor. "He'll be nothing but a corpse soon."

The bijuu's image flickered dangerously.

* * *

><p><em>How do I feel about this man? <em>The bijuu wondered for the first time, as he was confronted with the possibility that this man, the _Doctor _could die today.

"Well, _I _like him!" Rose's voice echoed in his mind. It was odd, it was almost as if Rose was the demon, visiting the bijuu's mind. The Wolf found the scenario amusing.

_I didn't ask you about him. I'm asking myself._

"Well—I think we should help him!"

_Why?_

"Because the universe relies on him! We relied on him!" Rose saw his expression, and her brown eyes darkened considerably, "_I _relied on him, and I still feel for him." Her fist found her chest.

_I still don't see why I should care for him. Why should I help him? I'll be risking my life—and yours, and there's a chance it won't even work._

"Are you, the _ten-tails bijuu _scared?" She mocked. "I don't care anymore. I've tried to change you Wolf. Why won't you listen? I thought you had a heart."

Humorlessly, the Wolf pawed at his chest, golden fur rippling. _Nothing beats here. My blood is ice-cold. I am only warmed by the bloodletting of others._

"You have a soul. I can see it—"

_Are you an idiot?! _The Wolf felt enraged. Stupid humans and their ridiculous 'philosophy'. Why didn't they see that he was called a demon for a reason? Why people called his kind 'monsters'? That's because they _were_. Cold-blooded, evil, _soulless_ beasts. Mindless. Nothing. Only useful to be harnessed for being a powerhouse of large reserves of chakra. _I'm called a demon for a reason!_

"Maybe I am an idiot." Rose smiled. She took a step forward, ripples exploding in the water from where she was. "But that doesn't change what I believe." Another step. More ripples. The Wolf felt all his pent up anger being released.

_Be quiet! You don't know anything!_

"Maybe I don't."

_I'll kill you!_

"Don't tell me we're back to those times already, Wolf."

_Why!? Why do you keep saying I can change? Blasted humans! Why!? Stop acting like you care!_

"Okay."

Rose finally took the last step, which left her right in front of the Wolf. "I'll stop."

_Nothing has changed. Your exactly the same._

"Exactly." And for the first time in his entire life, someone wrapped their arms around the bijuu, and hugged.

"I care. I thought I told you a while ago Wolf. I can't lie for nothing."

* * *

><p>Orochimaru leaped back in alarm, as the shouts of his fuinjutsu specialists alerted him that the sealed bijuu's state was unstable.<p>

"He's trying to break out!"

"This is the power of the ten-tails?!"

"Shut up!"

"Pour more chakra in! We need to suppress him!"

"It's not working!"

Orochimaru sneered, and continued forward. Nothing mattered except that the jinchuriki was dead. Then, dealing with the bijuu would be simple. Before he had the chance though, gold flashed before him, and the snake sannin was looking upon the snarling, drool-dripping jaws of the ten-tailed Wolf.

"Orochimaru—I think you need a good beating," The Wolf snarled.

Orochimaru laughed. "Good joke. You will die." He sneered at the Wolf, "What's your name? I like to know the name of the person I'm killing, you know. It's good manners."

A true spark of fear ignited in Orochimaru for the first time ever as the Wolf emitted killer intent like nothing he'd ever felt before. "Were you ever afraid of the Big Bad Wolf, Orochie?"

* * *

><p>The sannin leaped backwards in the cramped room. He cursed. There was no room to summon Manda, and any large jutsu would most likely bring down the underground cave system. Yes, it would be easily escaped from and could be replaced, but not without sustaining serious injury. And when facing off the ten-tailed Wolf, once should always stay in best condition if possible<p>

"_Futon: Renkudan_!" (Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet) Orochimaru released the compact air bullet with ease, and studied to see the effects, if there were any at all. The bijuu deflected it easily with one of its tails, and glared at the snake sannin. He widened his jaws, baring long fangs, and a black mass of the dark bijuu chakra gathered into a dense tailed-beast ball.

"_Doton: Doryuheki_!" (Earth release: Mud wall) Orochimaru hated going defensive, but he knew even he wouldn't have the chakra reserves to recover and block the bijuu tailed-beast ball.

A tailed beast wall slammed into the earth wall, shattering it completely. Orochimaru jumped back and flung two shuriken with ninja wire attached. The wires were coated with a special chakra-infused paint that made them invisible to the bijuu's eye.

The tailed-beast dodged it with ease and dropped to four paws. With a howl, it leaped forward, but before it could, Orochimaru tightened the wires, and it trapped the bijuu. "Dumb beast. Go and die!" Orochimaru's maniacal grin spread. Finally—a strong opponent.

"_Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!_" (Fire release: great fireball jutsu) Orochimaru went through the seals with ease, and the fire release scorched paper, boiled ink, and turned the little furniture there was in the room into char.

Through the flames the bijuu appeared, unaffected the least by it. He punched at Orochimaru, who ducked then stepped over an under sweeping tail. "Honestly, and they call you the ten-tails," Orochimaru snickered. "The ichibi did better than this. At least it had a good sense of homicidal madness!"

The Wolf felt unstoppable rage pour through him, and Rose didn't try stop him. If anything, her anger was _strengthening_ his. _Who knew the girl had it in her?_

Without doing hand seals, the Wolf did a protective barrier around the Doctor. _Time to get serious_. A bigger, black mass of a tailed beast ball formed in his mouth. He channeled his chakra in, until it was big enough to swallow the room. He unleased the ball.

Orochimaru really hated those chakra-masses. His skin was charred and blistered, its white paleness glistening with sweat. His eyes had slit up, pupils lines of black. _I'll . . . kill . . .that darned . . . mutt. . . . _He breathed slowly, sucking in with pain as a sharp tear of agony erupted from his side.

The roof had caved in, the bijuu was unscathed, and so was the human he'd protected. Orochimaru held a hand to his side. _My chakra is low. Shouldn't have wasted on that flashy fire release. No matter. I'll have to use this jutsu._

Orochimaru opened his mouth. To any onlooker, it would appear he was yawning. Very, _very_, big. But that wasn't it at all. Another Orochimaru came out of his mouth, covered in sickening saliva and who-knew-what. But despite its drenched appearance, it was unscathed except for another large chunk of chakra gone.

Normally Orochimaru would use the jutsu to instill fear within his enemies (it was surprising how many people were freaked out by a man crawling up out of his own throat. Honestly, snakes pretty much did it all the time!), but occasionally Orochimaru had to use it for its real purpose. It was an advanced form of self-regeneration. Even comparable to Tsunade's self-regeneration jutsu connected to her strength of a hundred seal.

Another thing emerged from Orochimaru's throat. His sword—the famed 'snake sword', Kusanagi. He picked it up, and glared venomously at the bijuu who was calmly picking a piece of dirt out of his pelt like it was an ordinary spar.

"Hey—Orochie—about me not being as homicidal as the ichibi, let's just make this clear, okay? The ichibi is what we bijuu call _mentally unstable_." The Wolf smiled cheerfully at Orochimaru's deadpanned face. He noticed the sword gripped tightly in his white hand. "Ooh! Are we going to fight for real now?" He asked eagerly.

_Dang it. He's too strong. And Kabuto and the fuinjutsu specialists retreated away while we fought. _

Orochimaru channeled his malicious chakra through the chakra-adapted metal, and at the same time made a water clone, and had it do _doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu_ (Earth release: headhunter jutsu) where it would tunnel underground and serve as backup against the bijuu.

The Wolf's claws and Orochimaru's blade clashed together, sending sparks of fire sizzling to the ground. With his claws taken, the Wolf took one of its tails and smashed it deep in the ground. Orochimaru's memories were joined by a brief video of darkness and waiting. His clone's memories. Orochimaru cursed.

Genjutsu would be ridiculous against the Wolf, ninjutsu would have to be limited with his chakra reserves mostly depleted, taijutsu would be suicide—Orochimaru would have to continue using kenjutsu. He hefted his sword and rushed forward once more, slashing viciously downwards, then nearly cut the Wolf's soft neck fur. Nearly.

Breathing hard, and mouth parched, a true flicker of fear danced in Orochimaru's gut. _Could I . . . die here? _He swallowed down the bitter taste in his serpentine styled mouth, and with it, his doubts. Mostly.

"Die!" Orochimaru yelled, and lunged forward at the bijuu.

Suddenly, his world flipped and his back was being rubbed into the ground. The first act of rashness the sannin had ever done in his life, and it was probably going to be the last as well. He snarled and glared back up at the Wolf, stare venomous enough to match the bijuu's.

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" Orochimaru coughed, and blood trickled down his mouth. He licked his parched lips, though only succeeded in spreading dirt over his mouth. He spat it out disgracefully. Was this how he was going to end? At the paws of this _mangy _mutt?

Orochimaru attempted to get up, though a heavy paw prevented him from rising only a few centimeters off the ground. He stared defiantly at the Wolf. Let him kill him. He would die quietly—honorably as a shinobi should. Orochimaru almost cackled at the senile thoughts running through his mind. _Honorable? _There was no _honor _in the world of shinobi. They were merely tools paid to lie and deceive.

"You know . . ." The Wolf paused, its paw hovering over Orochimaru's chest. "I think I will."

"What?" Orochimaru snarled angrily.

"I think I will kill you."

And those were the last words Orochimaru heard, until the Wolf's paw came down.

* * *

><p>"Doctor! Doctor!"<p>

The tenth Doctor cracked his eyes open, and blinked. _No. . . . that's impossible. . . . _Blonde hair, brown eyes, pale skin, union jack shirt . . . that _smile_.

"Rose. . . ."

Before the exhale could be even finished, the Doctor was tackled by a flying hug from his ex-companion. Was she his companion? _Could _she be his companion after . . . what had happened?

"Rose . . . sweet Rose. . . ." The Doctor was silent for the moment, content with hugging her, but he knew the question would come up soon. Sooner than he thought.

"Doctor—I can _tell _something's wrong. What is it?" Rose stared at him intently, and he was distinctly aware of a flash of gold in her eyes. Before he'd always assumed it was the way the light struck her eyes, but he knew now it was the Wolf.

"It's just . . . the Wolf. . . ." Taking a deep breath, the Doctor turned around, and then turned back. "Rose Tyler." He dipped his head, "Wolf." Rose gave a confused smile.

"Hello, my name's the Doctor. I think you're special—what do you say for traveling throughout time and space with me?"

"You trying to flirt Doctor?"

"Nope, just reassuring myself you're my companion. That you're the same Rose."

"I always had the Wolf."

And with that, she took his hand, and their fate was sealed. Nothing was different from before, he was the Doctor, and she was his companion.


End file.
